real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamela
Pamela is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Africa, Survivor: Generations and Survivor: Legends, being the only three-time winner in Survivor history. Having a big mouth, Pamela had public fights since day one with rival Chelsey. She used her honesty and arrogance as a strategy to be seen as a hard-player and taken deep into the game as a shield. However, Pamela still made the decisions on who would go home during the swap and merge. She got saved by her closest ally Tatianna, who played an idol on her. She is also known for her as long as it's not me card. Due to Sylvester calling out Leo at final tribal council, Pamela's honesty and big game, she got rewarded by being the Sole Survivor of the season. In Generations, Pamela returned as twice as strong as she was in her original season. She set the course of the game the first vote her tribe had, saving her ally Brandon. Throughout the game, she made herself stand out because of her iconic one-liners, her social and strategic gameplay and her ability to work with anyone. At the merge, she took care of the game by playing an idol on Zahkira, her closest ally in the game, negating 10 votes against her. She then took care of the underdog role, still plotting out her targets and winning one individual immunity challenge. She made the end once again, impressing the jurors with her big gameplay and winning the game for a second time. In Legends, she entered the game with a big target on her back as the only two-time winner of the series. She came into action the first tribal council by saving her ally Casey, booting her former rival Robin and Jerome with the infamous Cursed Idol. She never sat down and kept playing the game hard by forming many alliances, which her closest was with Xing Li, and worked out the people who gunned for her. At the merge, Pamela regained her title as hilarious queen as she started arguments and blindsides in order to stay in the game. After surviving thirty-nine days, almost getting voted out twice and always playing the game hard, Pamela was awarded her third victory in an 4-3-0 vote against Chelsea and Joseph. This victory caused her to be the first and only three-time winner of the series, something no one has even accomplished of even came close to. Therefor, Pamela is ranked as the Queen of Survivor. She is the only person to win Survivor three times, labeled the only three-time winner of the series. Because of this label, the fact she is one of the most hilarious contestants and a big respected social and strategic player, Pamela is easily one of the best players to have ever played Survivor. Survivor: Africa Name: Pamela Tribe: Meisies Personal Claim to Fame: I took down three bitches who were tryin' to steal my wallet. Inspiration in Life: You gotta be yourself and always be yourself no matter what. The moment you act like someone else wants you to, you will not reach your goals in life. Hobbies: Shopping, watching good shows on Netflix and probably going out. I don't mind working either. Pet Peeves: Over-sensitive people, slow car-travelers, Star Wars nerds, the color yellow, old-schooled comedy shows, two-faced bitches, my old teachers at high school, bad breathe, Japan, and many more stuff. 3 Words to Describe You: Honest, Outspoken, Confident. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My mom, some headphones and my netflix account because you don't expect me to actually listen to what all these dumb asses say all the time? Reason for Being on Survivor: They said at my home town, Pam if you dare to win Survivor, you will get a free pass for our grocery store. And trust me, give me two days and I got these people eating my shit. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I know how to work on people. I let my mouth do the work and eventually, I will win this game. I may not be very physical and not win challenges, I will fight a lot of people and I will get annoyed very fast. But I know how this game works and I won't end up like some dumb sheep like Aubrey. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Pamela Tribe Designation: Barotu Player she respects the most: I respect Amy the most because when you have an sick mother, and some jerk makes a dick move and you're able to stand strong like that, you're just a power woman and I got nothing but respect for that chick. Player she respects the least: Well, uhmm... Jason? I have a long list of people I hate and dislike. But that's all gamewise. And Jason is strictly personal. Previous Finishes: Sole Survivor of Africa. Favorite Past Moment: Besides winning the game, taking out Chelsey at the first tribal council was funny as hell. She thought she was playing the best game ever with her sunglasses and she went home the same day. Why Did You Come Back?: If this is how I have to make my money, then let it be so. I know how to play survivor and how to win a million dollars, no questions asked. Also this game is fun and I learned a lot from last time so getting in will be great. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Pamela Tribe Designation: Hephaestus Player she respects the most: Credit is where credit's due, Luna played amazing and I have mad respect for that girl. Player she respects the least: You got some time, because there is a loooong list comin'! I'll keep it short but - Jace, Jason, Piper, Kiki, Alice, Chelsey, Thunder and Robin are all on the list of people I despise. Previous Finishes: 1st & 1st, pretty ironic. There must be one queen to top it all off. Favorite Past Moment: Besides winning the game, twice, I loved the moment where I finally won an individual challenge, went on a resort with mah mom and got some great time with her. Pissing off the bitter bitches in my seasons was a blast as well. I remember people telling me on the street; oh Pam, you should make some friends- No, I am not gonna make friends, Pam's here to play a game. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I am the two-time winner, I am the Queen of Survivor, no matter what anyone else claims to be. There is no one with a tribe record like me. You know what's funny, everyone's telling me like; oh you're the queen, you are gonna be targeted the first round. No, I won't. This game is gonna be full of ego's, heck I am one myself. These people are gonna pick on each other, and I'll be there sitting on my throne watching it all happen. And mark my words, if I pass the first vote on Day 3 and I vote out the person I want out, you'll see me winning this game for a third time. Point blank. Voting History Trivia * Because of her strong social game and her honesty, she is seen as one of the best players to play Survivor. Her move by making other people targets and defending herself by making public call outs strategy wise, is criticized as one of the best moves at this point. * Pamela is the first and only three-time winner of the series. ** She previously already held the record for being the only two-time winner of the series. * She, Robin, Hunter, Joseph and Chelsea are the only three players to reach Final Tribal Council twice. ** For a while she was the only female to have reached final tribal council twice. However, due to Chelsea winning and coming in second in Legends, she shares this accomplishment with her. * She is the only player in Survivor history to have reached final tribal council thrice, winning them all as well. * She and Hunter made the most days out of any other two-time player, making the most days you are eligible to make. ** As she played for a third time, she made more days than Hunter but during the time they were two-time players, she tied with Hunter. ** She currently holds the record for playing the most days as a three-time player with 120 days. * In all her seasons, she used the very vocal and sassy attitude strategy. Due to this, she earned a lot of respect from viewers and famous people who noticed her gameplay. * In her first two seasons, she defeated two guys at Final Tribal Council. In her last season, she defeated one male and one female. * Pamela is the first and only winner to have beaten two other winners at final tribal council. She accomplished this in Legends, against Chelsea and Joseph. * Pamela is the first person to have found the Cursed Idol. She's also the first and only person to have found an idol and put it somewhere else to have somebody else to find it, not counting fake idols. * After Legends, the worldwide famous band Toto performed their song Pamela for the three-time Sole Survivor as a sign of respect. Funny enough, Pamela's original season was shot in Africa, another great hit from the band. * She holds the record for receiving the most final tribal council votes, with 18. She received four in both Africa and Legends and she received ten votes in Generations. * In all the seasons she played, she was part of a purple tribe at some point.